


Roll On (Eighteen Wheeler)

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trucker/Telemarketer AU, Дереку нравится слушать болтовню Стайлза, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Дерек — скучающий и одинокий дальнобойщик, а Стайлз — не особо довольный своей работой телефонный агент, который рад спасти его день. А затем неделю. И, возможно, всю оставшуюся жизнь.





	Roll On (Eighteen Wheeler)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roll On (Eighteen Wheeler)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097826) by [rhysiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana). 



> Дерек знал, что у него репутация одиночки. Единственной реакцией Коры на его решение стать шофёром-дальнобойщиком было: «Работа, на которой ты в принудительном порядке находишься в одиночестве, да ещё и на несколько футов возвышаешься над остальными? Просто идеал для тебя». Что было довольно грубо, но не далеко от истины, как и всё, что говорит Кора.

Но как бы Дерек поначалу ни ценил тишину и одиночество, сейчас ему казалось это каким-то... скучным. Именно поэтому он не колеблясь принял вызов, когда зазвонил телефон, даже несмотря на то, что экран отчётливо высвечивал надпись «незнакомый номер», обычно верный знак телефонных агентов. Но сейчас у него была поездка через всю страну, и он был в отчаянии.

— Алло?

— Могу я поговорить с Дереком Хейлом? — спросил довольно апатичный голос.

— Говорите.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, меня зовут, эм, _проклятье_... меня зовут Майк и я звоню вам от вашего оператора сотовой связи с напоминанием о том, что вы имеете право на получение нового телефона.

Дерек был уверен, что «Майк» должен рассказывать об этой удивительной возможности намного более бодрым голосом.

— Как интересно, — безэмоционально ответил он.

— Да не то слово. То есть, очевидно, что и ваш нынешний телефон отлично работает, иначе как бы я мог говорить с вами.

— Вам вообще известен мой сотовый оператор? — спросил Дерек и заметил свою усмешку в зеркале дальнего вида.

— Эм... честно, чувак? Понятия не имею. Но если у тебя есть жалобы на их услуги, у меня есть номер, на который я могу тебя перевести.

— О, да мне тоже всё равно, просто любопытно.

«Майк» рассмеялся.

— Так значит, ты хочешь послушать об этом потрясающем новом телефоне? Ты до сих пор не повесил трубку.

— Дерзай. Есть ли у него какие-нибудь функции?

— А вот ты знаешь, _есть_. Целая куча! Большинство из них, по правде говоря, бесполезны для любого здравомыслящего человека. Думаю, тут они решили взять количеством, а не качеством.

Просто чтобы увидеть, что произойдёт, Дерек ничего не говорил, только издавал смутно поддерживающие звуки, и, словно по волшебству, «Майк» ещё пятнадцать минут описывал вышеупомянутые бесполезные функции, дополняя каждую из них очень оригинальными и явно не утверждёнными начальством комментариями.

Дерек так не смеялся уже много... лет, вероятно.

Когда парень закончил распространяться о телефоне, Дерек спросил:

— И как тебя на самом деле зовут? Определённо точно не Майк.

— Хочешь сказать, что забывание собственного имени в начале разговора было подсказкой?

— Небольшой.

— Ну да, мне сказали, что нужно выбрать какое-нибудь другое имя. Никто не может произнести настоящее, а моё прозвище, видимо, было слишком потрясающим для политики компании.

— И твоё имя..?

— Стайлз. Обычно меня зовут Стайлз.

— Приятно познакомиться, Стайлз.

— Итак, серьёзно, почему ты до сих пор не повесил трубку? Мне-то просто не позволено её класть, а у тебя какое оправдание? Моё блестящее остроумие и мой блистательный разговорный стиль?

— _Да_ , — подумал Дерек, но ответил: — Я водитель грузовика.

— Господи, тебе _настолько скучно_? Думаю, мне было бы такое не под силу. Хотя, может быть, и да. Бьюсь об заклад, ты постоянно видишь что-то новое. Путешествовать повсюду, наверное, жутко круто? Что самое интересное ты видел за всё время?

Обычно Дерек прерывал эту линию вопросов коротким «По большей части я вижу много асфальта», но в этот раз он поймал себя на вспоминании каждого нелепого придорожного развлечения, которое он проезжал.

— Не то чтобы их очень много, — признался он. — Теперь есть очень много обходов шоссе, чтобы отвести основной поток сквозного движения от городов и населённых пунктов, поэтому теперь многое проходит мимо.

— Это фигово, чувак. По какому маршруту ты движешься сейчас? Давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти что-нибудь классное, что не требует объезда.

Больше часа спустя Стайлз читал ему обзор 10-ти лучших закусочных с молочными коктейлями в Монтане, когда его прервали:

— Что? Нет, это клиент.

— _Ты висишь на этой линии уже пять часов_ , — едва услышал Дерек на заднем плане.

— Вы сказали, что мы не можем вешать трубку, пока этого не сделает клиент.

— _Ты закончил_.

— Нет, он точно ещё на связи, видите?

— _Нет, я имею в виду, что ты уволен_.

— Круто. Эй, Дерек? Мне пора идти. Скоро тебе перезвоню!

Дерек в ужасе уставился на телефон, который был закреплён в маленьком чехле-держателе. Из-за него уволили Стайлза? _Чёрт подери._

Меньше десяти минут спустя ему поступил ещё один звонок, со знакомым кодом Калифорнии.

— Алло?

— Привет, Дерек! Прости за это, мне просто нужно было собрать свои вещи.

— Стайлз, тебя уволили. Из-за меня.

— Чувак, я ненавидел эту работу. И к этому моменту я просто играл с кадровой службой, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени у них займёт, чтобы уволить меня. Итак, какой твой любимый вкус мороженого?

Они разговаривали, пока Дерек не свернул с шоссе, чтобы поужинать; он отказался быть тем придурком, который висит на телефоне во время заказа, но он перезвонил Стайлзу, как только снова вышел на дорогу. Когда Дерек достиг своего лимита вождения за день, он остановился в мотеле и затем отправил Стайлзу фотографию с вариантами фильмов, чтобы узнать его мнение. Они совместно смотрели «Смертельное оружие 4», и он узнал все размышления Стайлза по поводу того, что Джет Ли самый лучший злодей этой франшизы.

После этого Стайлз отказался держать его у телефона, настаивая на том, чтобы Дерек выспался должным образом за эти часы перерыва, очевидно просмотрев правила вождения грузовика и выучив их все за час, и Дерек улыбался, когда вешал трубку. В ту ночь он спал лучше, чем когда-либо за последнее время.

***

Он позвонил Стайлзу следующим ранним утром, как только отправился в путь.

— Уф, зачем? — пробормотал Стайлз.

— Подумал, что ты захочешь начать день с поиска новой работы.

— Ты же не мой отец.

Кабина грузовика Дерека наполнилась звуками болтовни Стайлза на отвлечённые темы, падением в кроличью нору Википедии и всеми худшими объявлениями о работе, которые он только мог найти. («Я мог бы развозить стриптизёрш, танцующих приватные танцы, Дерек!», «Какую категорию работы ты вообще смотришь? Сосредоточься, Стайлз», «Какой ты зануда»). Дерек не был уверен, чтобы его день когда-либо проходил так быстро.

— Итак, почему ты выбрал грузоперевозки? — в какой-то момент спросил Стайлз во время обеда, или, по крайней мере, так предположил Дерек, так как тот, судя по звуку, болтал с набитым ртом.

Дерек пожал плечами, словно Стайлз мог его видеть.

— Мне нужно было что-то делать, а я не особо люблю людей.

Стайлз издал вопросительный звук.

— Я не... очень комфортно себя чувствую в социальных ситуациях. Сестра сказала, что это работа моей мечты.

— Но... Дерек. Ты разговариваешь со мной уже два дня напролёт. Даже мой отец не позволяет мне так много болтать.

— Я не... это не... разговоры с тобой не вызывают трудностей.

Стайлз фыркнул:

— Ты хоть представляешь, как много жалоб я слышал о том, что я прыгаю с темы на тему и начинаю разговоры с середины? Даже от Скотта, хотя он знает меня бóльшую часть моей жизни.

Дерек нахмурился, недовольный поведением окружения Стайлза.

— Ну, мне кажется, остальным просто нужно научиться поспевать.

Для него половиной развлечения в прослушивании бормотания Стайлза были попытки разгадать логические цепочки. Которые всегда были.

— И-и-и-и это достаточно неловкий личный разговор на сегодня! — сказал Стайлз и затем хлопнул в ладоши. — А теперь к более важным проблемам: куда ты пойдёшь кушать сегодня вечером?

***

Когда Дерек только начал водить, он много фотографировал на телефон, но интерес Коры к закатам, видимо, был ограничен, и со временем это всё действительно стало забываться. Но сейчас он начал делать фотографии для Стайлза, которому всегда было что сказать о них. Они узнали о самых распространённых деревьях на Среднем Западе, а затем о тонкостях экосистемы прерии, которые привели к исследованиям различий между сурками и сусликами, которые потом перешли на сумчатых и разницу между австралийской пустошью и американской пастбищной землёй.

Дереку казалось, словно он снова очнулся.

***

— Итак, где ты живёшь? — спросил Стайлз несколько дней спустя. Он должен был заполнять онлайн-заявление о приёме на работу и жаловался на то, что ему нужно писать всю эту чёртову информацию в пятидесятый раз. — В смысле, предполагая, что ты где-то «живёшь». Или теперь ты просто считаешь открытую дорогу своим домом?

— Я не настолько показушник.

— Может, у тебя есть скрытые глубины. Тайное желание стать следующим Керуаком. Я не знаю, чувак! Но серьёзно, где твой дом? Если ты не против этого вопроса.

— Я не против. Бейкон Хиллс, Калифорния.

Последовала пауза, примечательная тем, что исчез звук стука по клавиатуре и любой другой шум.

— Серьёзно? — наконец удалось произнести Стайлзу.

— Серьёзно, — подтвердил Дерек. — Почему ты об этом не знаешь? У тебя же есть мой номер.

— Да, но люди теперь могут ездить со своими номерами куда угодно. Код города ничего не значит. Ты на самом деле до сих пор там живёшь?

— Ну да, моя сестра там живёт, и у меня есть комната в её доме, так что да.

— Круто, — сказал Стайлз, звуча отвлечённо, и оставил эту тему.

***

Дерек выгрузил товар в Мэриленде, принял новый и приготовился вернуться на запад.

— Крабовые пироги! — настаивал Стайлз Дереку в ухо.

— Что?

— Ты должен сделать остановку сегодня вечером и купить мне крабовых пирогов! Мой папа больше не может есть моллюсков, и это отстойно.

— Почему это отстойно для тебя?

— Я не могу есть запрещённую для него еду рядом с ним, Дерек, за какого монстра ты меня принимаешь? О-о-о, у этого места отличные отзывы, иди туда!

Дерек послушался. По крайней мере, его придорожные перекусы значительно улучшились благодаря советам Стайлза. Хотя он, возможно, жалел о том молочном коктейле со вкусом жвачки.

***

— Почему ты претендуешь только на все эти низкооплачиваемые работы? Ты явно ни в одной из них не заинтересован, — сказал Дерек на второй день пути назад. — Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?

Стайлз вздохнул.

— В том-то и дело, я не знаю. Моя степень, очевидно, не особо полезна, и хотя я могу развивать связанные с ней навыки, это, кажется, не имеет значения. Мне просто нужно оплачивать счета. Я даже до сих пор живу со своим отцом. Я основное клише нашего поколения.

— Ну, я специализировался на истории, и живу со своей сестрой, так что не могу судить.

— Ну да. — Невысказанное _Наверное_ громко повисло в воздухе.

— Эй, Стайлз, давай договоримся. Подавай заявления только на те должности, которые тебе действительно интересны, пока я не вернусь, а я куплю тебе самую безвкусную вещь, которую только смогу найти на придорожной стоянке Айова 80.

Стайлз тут же оживился:

— Правда?

— Правда.

— Хорошо, но я действительно хочу абсолютно худшее, что ты сможешь найти.

На несколько минут возникла уютная тишина, и затем Стайлз сказал:

— Эй, это означает, что тебе придётся встретиться со мной лично!

Именно тогда Дерек понял, что начал принимать как должное, что теперь он возвращается домой _к Стайлзу_.

Ох, как же он облажался.

***

Три дня спустя он вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс, разгруженный и без другого задания на неделю. Стайлз неохотно повесил трубку, чтобы пойти на собеседование полчаса назад, и теперь непривычная тишина разносилась эхом по кабине как никогда прежде. Дерек включил радио и затем снова его выключил. Он сделал фотографию знака «Добро пожаловать в Бейкон Хиллс» и отправил её Стайлзу, затем решительно заблокировал экран, и нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по рулю оставшуюся часть пути до дома Коры.

Он испытал облегчение, что она была на работе, когда он зашёл в дом, потому что знал, если бы он заговорил с ней прямо сейчас, то каждое его предложение начиналось бы со слова «Стайлз», и он не имел понятия, как объяснить, что он разговаривал с бывшим агентом по продажам целую неделю, весь день, каждый день, и его единственным желанием было поговорить ещё с этим человеком, которого он ни разу в жизни не встречал.

 _Кора надрала бы ему зад_ было главным выводом Дерека, когда он начал загружать стиральную машину и пошёл принять душ на автопилоте. Он был не совсем уверен, что именно имел в виду: что она надерёт зад Стайлзу за некого рода телефонное сталкерство, или его собственный за то, что он доверчивый идиот, но, по правде говоря, скорее всего попало бы им обоим, если бы она услышала эту историю сейчас.

Когда он вылез из душа, его ожидало сообщение: адрес.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, капельки воды по-прежнему скатывались вниз по его шее, затем отправил быстро «уже в пути» и надел лучшую пару джинсов, которую смог найти, и хенли, цвет которой, как Кора однажды неохотно признала, ему шёл. Затем он схватил подарок для Стайлза и ключи от Камаро. Он, возможно, действительно вжал педаль газа в пол, резко набирая скорость, и он молился, чтобы миссис Манкусо, живущая через улицу, не позвонила Коре с жалобами. 

Он набрал номер Стайлза, когда подъехал к дому. 

— Дерек? Хочешь отменить встречу? — спросил Стайлз, как только поднял трубку. Он звучал почти смирившимся.

— Нет, — сказал Дерек уже на пути к дому. — Я просто подумал... поскольку это единственный способ, которым мы общались раньше... в общем, чтобы ты знал, что это я. — Он даже не стал морщиться из-за своего отсутствия красноречия, просто протянул руку и позвонил в дверь.

Дверь тут же распахнулась, открывая вид на большие карие глаза, волосы, которые выглядели так, словно их недавно нервно трепали руками и удивлённо открытый рот. Это были все детали, которые Дерек смог рассмотреть с первого взгляда.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Стайлз, опуская телефон. — Ты... ты выглядишь совсем не так, как я представлял. Ты реален вообще?

— В последний раз, когда проверял, — Дерек неуверенно улыбнулся, убирая собственный телефон. — Разочарован?

— Ни капли.

— О, вот твой подарок, — сказал Дерек, протягивая неоновую розово-оранжевую камуфляжную кепку с логотипом Айовы 80, написанным зелёными блёстками.

Глаза Стайлза стали ещё шире, когда он охотно её схватил.

— Какая мерзость! Мне очень нравится! — и затем он обхватил руками Дерека в легкомысленном объятии.

Дерек замер в шоке на мгновение, не в силах вспомнить, когда к нему в последний раз кто-то так обыденно прикасался помимо Коры, и почувствовал, как Стайлз напрягся и начал отстраняться.

— Прости, — начал Стайлз, но Дерек прервал его, крепко обхватывая талию Стайлза собственными руками и утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

— Привет, — пробормотал Дерек, голос приглушался плечом Стайлза.

— Привет, — ответил тот, и Дерек мог слышать улыбку в его голосе, ту самую, которую он слушал день ото дня.

Дерек отступил достаточно далеко, чтобы Стайлз смог развернуться и провести его в дом.

— Как прошло собеседование? — спросил он, и всё это, всё, связанное с нахождением здесь со Стайлзом, казалось нормальным. — Хочу услышать обо всём в подробностях.


End file.
